K713
'' music video]] K713, or simply 713, is a code used frequently by Vespertine and Kerli. Its meaning is currently a mystery. Kerli, however, did say the meaning will eventually be revealed. Moonchildren speculate that the code means: Kerli's day of birth is 7'' and Vespertine's is ''13=''713''. K'' is also the 11th letter of the alphabet and ''7+''1''+''3''=''11''. Uses *At the concert in Austin for SXSW, one of the guitars used by Vespertine had the numbers 713 printed on it. *In the photo to the right, 7'' is printed above ''13, perhaps meaning that 7'' and ''13 are intended to be two separate numbers (see Deus Ex Machina below). *''K713'' is only used with Kerli, when the photos are of Vespertine, it's 713, suggesting that K'' could stand for ''Kerli. However, this may be too obvious to be true. Although Kerli recently refers to herself many times as K'' on social networks. *After being asked "What's that number on your arm? 713? What does it mean?", Kerli replied "''K713. It's a secret". Perhaps intentionally correcting 713 to K713. *On July 14, 2016 (a day after 13/7), Kerli posted on her Instagram account a photo with white roses and wrote: "Feeling spoiled��✨�� #bestboyfriend #713". Later, she changed the caption by eliminating the #713. *Vespertine set, in his Twitter account, a country called "7·13". The End of the World Suite Frequently, Vespertine attributed quotes as coming from something titled "Deus Ex Machina". On his Facebook account, the bio is the following quote: }} Later, these words have proved to be part of the monologue called, indeed, Deus Ex Machina, first track of Vespertine's debut album The End of the World Suite. Vespertine, about the "Deus Ex Machina" meaning: Brian published on his YouTube account a video featuring the following quote, that is the opening monologue of the tenth song called I Am: }} Also, the sixth song is called 713. July 2011 On July 14, 2011 (a day after July 13) Vespertine began posting a series of posts to his Tumblr account. The first five were text, the rest being photographs with captions. A total of eleven posts were posted from July 14 until July 25 except for the post for "Day 10" which was posted a day late. :Day 1: July 14 :Day 2: July 15 :Day 3: July 16 :Day 4: July 17 :Day 5: July 18 Quotes By Kerli *Someone stated to Kerli on Formspring: "K713 its her special numbers K'' for kerli and ''7, 13, 1'', ''3 there divine numbers", to this she replied: "They are but it's bigger than just numbers. Wait and see." *When asked to give a hint about K713, she replied: "He had to hide the K713 cause people weren't ready to find it yet" *When asked when K713 will be revealed on Instagram, she said: "When the world is ready" By Vespertine *When asked about the meaning of 713 on Formspring, Vespertine replied "Isn't that something you should be asking Kerli? ;)". Gallery References Category:Kerli Category:Vespertine Category:K713